deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shredder/Bio
Oroku Saki is the younger brother of Oroku Nagi who had been killed by a fellow ninja Hamato Yoshi in feud over a woman named Tang Shen resulting in Yoshi fleeing with Shen to America. Angry at the death of his older brother, Saki joined the Foot Clan and trained to be a ninja. He quickly became one of their deadliest warriors and rose up the ranks and was chosen to lead the Foot's American branch. Operating in New York under the name of "The Shredder", Saki used the opportunity to avenge his brother by killing Yoshi and Shen. Under Saki's leadership, The Foot participated in variety of criminal activities, including drug smuggling, arms running, and assassination. Fifteen years later Saki was challenged by non-human creatures identified as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who were the result of an accident exposing four ordinary turtles to radioactive waste and trained by Yoshi's pet rat who had also been mutated by the same substance to avenge his former master. After a lengthy rooftop battle where Saki seemed to be winning, Leonardo managed to plunge his sword through Saki's torso. Defeated, he was offered the opportunity to commit seppuku, but Shredder refused and detonated a thermite grenade, in an attempt to take them with him to his death. However, in the last second Donatello used his bo staff to knock Shredder off the building to his death. The Shredder returned on Christmas Eve seemingly resurrected with an army of Foot Ninjas severely beating Leonardo and burning down the apartment of the turtles' ally April O'Neil forcing them to go into hiding outside the city. A year on in the story "Return To New York" the turtles returned to settle the score with their enemies. Leonardo faced off against the Shredder alone in which Saki revealed he was brought back to life by a technique using worms feeding on his body and recreating his cells to reform his body. In the battle Leonardo decapitates Saki finally killing him and the four turtles burn his body at the Hudson River. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sledge (by Richard Starkey) The Shredder and 4 foot ninjas are looking for an artifact at the Headstone Mine. Shredder hears something and orders his ninjas to take cover. Meanwhile, Sledge and 4 of his bandits walk without knowing right past Shredder and his minions. All of a sudden, a bandit falls headless to a foot's ninjato () A ninja was tackled to the ground by a Mutant Midget Psycho and hacked to death with a Buzzaxe () another ninja was shot down by a bandit's combat rifle (). The midget Psycho fell with a shuriken in the side of his neck () The Shredder stabbed a bandit throught the neck with his wrist blades (). Sledge swung his hammer and sent a ninja's head flying () he then turned around and blasted another in the face with his shotgun () Shredder drew the Sword of Tengu and shot a blast at Sledge and his bandit killing sledge's last henchmen ( ). Sledge and Shredder circled eachother, Shredder raised his sword and fired at Sledge but he rolled out of the way and fired a shotgun blast into shredder's face. Shredder fell to his knees, his face mutilated from the blow. Sledge gave a mad laugh and walked over to shredder's body, his laughed died into a gurgle as shredder's wrist blades dug into his stomach (). Shredder flung Sledge's body aside and his stomach opened to reveal Ch'rell inside. He gave a mad laugh and continued searching for the artifact. WINNER: SHREDDER Expert's Opinion None given. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, clicke here. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by Gigantigersaurus) Tengu Shredder has just finished his plan to destroy the turtles when suddenly, 'Get over here!' Scorpion pulled Shredder into Shao Khan's palace. Shao Khan hollers, "Fight!" and then Scorpion pulls out his Mugai Ryu and struck Shredder hard. Shredder growls, " You want a fight, you'll get it!" and Shredder and Scorpion fight with their close ranged weapons until Shredder breaks Scorpion's Mugai Ryu then slashes Scorpion in the face. Scorpion then grabbed Shredder and pulled him the Netherealm then burns Shredder with his Hellfire but Shredder's armor protects him from being badly burned. Then Shredder uses his telekinesis to blast Scorpion away. Scorpion skids to a stop and throws his spear and impales Shredder and pulls him forward and then punched him with a flaming uppercut and then a fiery kick. Shredder then recovers and quickly drew his Gwan dao and did ten quick slashes to Scorpion's torso. Down, Scorpion calls up his relatives and fellow ninjas. They grab Shredder and then Scorpion gets up. Scorpion pulls off his mask and starts burning Shredder until Shredder turned into a dragon and starts destroying the ninjas until all of them have retreated. Suddenly, Shredder felt pain in his back. He turned his head and saw Scorpion burning his back. Shredder breathed fire but he was too late. Scorpion had already teleported. Shredder turns back into himself and sees Scorpion throwing his spear into Shredder's eye. But Shredder was ready. When he stopped at Scorpion Shredder knocked Scorpion into the fire. Shredder then uses his telekinesis to remove a way to get out. Epilogue Shredder has just destroyed the Turtles and returned to his lair to rest. Suddenly, a spear impaled one of his foot ninjas and pulled him into a fiery pit. Winner: Tengu Shredder Expert's Opinion Even though Scorpion was powerful, Shredder was more durable and his telekinesis was his best weapon to defeat Scorpion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ra's al Ghul (Comics) (by Lasifer) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios